I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin
Season 1, Episode 6: I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin Aired: October 11, 2010 Previous: WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition Next: Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin is the sixth episode of MAD Season 1, and the sixth overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary I Love You, Iron Man: Tony Stark has got it all, except a best guy friend. Maybe Spider-Man wants to hang out... Ben 10 Franklin: Benjamin Franklin invents something a lot cooler than the Franklin stove: Ben 10's Omnitrix! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens are planning to destroy our planet. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #'I Love You, Iron Man' (Movie Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man) #Animated Marginals segment #MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats (MAD's Guide to... segment) (Games included were Mega Man 10, Street Fighter 4, Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Video Game Parodies of'' MegaMan 10, ''Street Fighter IV and New Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Taylor Swiffer (Spoof on Taylor Swift and Ad Parody of Swiffer) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Day in History - (1903) The arm fart was discovered. (This Day in History Segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon/animated by Bix Pix entertainment) #Husband paints on Wife's big butt (Animated by Don Martin) #The Asker (TV Parody of the Mentalist) (Cartoon) #The Salivation Army (Spoof on the Salvation Army) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #A MAD Look inside Lil Wayne's Mouth (A MAD Look Inside... segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Jail Cell, Part 1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Barber cuts man's hair wrong (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Doggie Tweets (Online Parody of Twitter / Ad Parodies segment) #'Ben 10 Franklin' (TV Parody of Ben 10 ''/ Spoof on Benjamin Franklin/animated by Tom Richmond) #Credits #5-second cartoon - (from MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Blanka continues watching his parents' wedding video. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time the MAD News segment is used as a cold opening, and the first appearance of the This Day in History segment and the A MAD Look Inside... segment. *This is the third appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. *In Taylor Swiffer, the dirt represented Kanye West. This is a reference of him dissing in 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. *'I Love You, Iron Man''' was originally going to air along with Zeke and Lex Luthor, but it was changed into Ben 10 Franklin. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Dr. Victor von Doom, Blanka, Thomas Jefferson, Mark, and Cab Driver *Mikey Day - Spider-Man, This Day in History Announcer, and John Burgoyne *Larry Dorf - JARVIS, M. Bison, and George Washington *Rachel Ramras - Pepper Potts, Taylor Swiffer, Woman, Mark's Wife, and Huge Wife *Kevin Shinick - Iron Man, Robot Clone, Mario, Four Arms, Swampfire, Jetray, NRG, Man with Huge Wife, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Benjamin Franklin, the Asker, and MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Optimus Prime, War Machine, Humungosaur, and Strike Man Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:October 2010 Episodes